Hell Yes!
by I'll never
Summary: a collection of softcore lemons & limes; each chapter is a new pair. taking pairing/idea requests.


A N N O U N C E M E N T : To clear up the confusion I might have caused:

**ZERO **_seme ( dominates ) _

and

**KANAME **_uke ( receives )_

N O T E : I'm probably going to discontinue this, after this chapter. Sorry.

* * *

Eyes downcast --- blazing, cold. Filled with spite.

Hateful.

These were the eyes of Zero Kiryuu, vampire hunter and level E himself. He ground his teeth together, biting back a venomous growl. No --- he couldn't. He wouldn't growl. It was too inhuman --- a sound made by animals. And Zero Kiryuu was not an animal, no indeed. Or so he convinced himself. Everytime he grimaced, he'd feel his fangs scrape harshly against his bottom lip, occasionally picking up a few droplets of blood.

All the anger was boiling inside of him; the loathing for Kaname raging on endlessly. For Kaname had stolen the only thing important to Zero. The only person who was special to him --- the one he held near and dear, even if he did have a weird way of showing him. The only person who he had ached for and lusted after for the past four miserly years of his life. Yuki. Cross Yuki. And yet, he knew that she was beyond his reach. After all, she was Kaname's. And, she wasn't a vampire. There was a line that vampires and humans couldn't cross --- as she used to say.

It was a chilly october night and Zero found himself standing outside of Kaname's room in the Moon Dorm. He didn't know why he had come here or what drove him to, but all he knew was that he had to get something off of his chest --- he had to let Kaname know that he wouldn't back down that easily.

He didn't have to budge. Kaname's senses were outrageously keen, and the pureblood could have easily sensed the prefect's presence on the other side of the door from the moment he arrived. However, the door did not open. Not a crack. Nor did anything else move, for that matter. All remained still and silent on both sides of the door. Zero knew that Kaname was on the other side --- and he knew that Kaname knew that he knew that. (A/N: HA! XD)

Zero was a capricious guy --- if fraternizing with the enemy meant showing civility on his behalf, he was all for it. He would do anything that would prove to Kaname that he was a restrained, controlled vampire. Even if it wasn't true. Formality was absent.

"Kuran, open up." His voice was husky, dangerous.

The door opened hesitantly and Zero captured a glimpse of the notorious pureblood --- who had apparently recently taken a shower. Wet, dark strands of hair sopped over his face and hung in his dark eyes. They shimmered with amusement to look upon Zero, and Zero could see the faint reflection of himself mirroring off of Kaname's pupils. Zero couldn't help but feeling a slight sense of indulgence as he looked into them.

"Kiryuu."

The voice was deep, musical --- it soothed every nerve in the silver-haired boy's system, and at the same time wrecked every nerve, too. Kaname invited him in, unquestioning. Zero stepped unto the room dramatically, half-expecting to come across a torture chamber. Of course, there was no torture chamber --- but Zero did find himself standing agape in the middle of a splendidly-decorated and elegantly-refined room.

It wasn't Kaname's malicious demeanor that piqued Zero's anger, nor was it the fact that Yuki predominantly belonged to Kaname instead of him. But it was his face --- his face and voice --- always calm, even in the direst situations. It was annoying. It pissed Zero off. Kaname raised an arched eyebrow, waiting for an explanation as to why Zero, self-acclaimed vampire-hater, had visited him unexpectedly. So, attending to his acquiesce, Zero opened his mouth and got straight to the point, letting the words lash out and sting, like a whip.

"I can't let you have Yuki."

He waited for those words to sink in, to cause a pained, disheartened expression on the pureblood's beautiful face. But Kaname's expression remained unchanged, his face simply reading, _Please, do explain._

"You don't deserve her and..." his voice trailed off, levitating in the air. He lacked words to say.

"And _you _do?" It was a short but sharp comeback.

Zero looked away, his lavender-gray eyes smoldering. Kaname consulted him reproachfully. "What makes you so worthy of her?"

"I---," Zero started, but was interrupted.

"How will you protect her from danger, when you can't even protect her from yourself?"

The words were true. So _painfully _true.

Zero snapped. "I love her. I love her more than anything!" He usually wouldn't get so emotional like this... but the truth had to come out. Zero sunk to his knees, knowing that Kaname probably loved Yuki the same way. It was a hopeless competition. Kaname stared at the broken-spirited boy with disgust and perhaps... sympathy? He crouched down next to Zero, and something glimmered across his eye.

"Prove it," he whispered obscurely in Zero's ear, his lips grazing the soft cartilage.

That sent tingles up Zero's spine, and the vampire hunter frowned at the pureblood in confusion. "Prove what?"

"Prove to me that you're worthy enough for my dear girl."

Zero blinked, still not understanding the gist of what Kaname was saying. "Wh... what?" Truly, he didn't mean--- No, it couldn't be... Fat chance. HIM? WITH KANAME? OPPROBRIOUS, BEAST-IN-HUMAN-FORM KANAME? Oh, no no no no no NO. Zero was about to decline the challenge until Kaname leaned over and gently closed his mouth over Zero's. Never ceasing to display his frown --even at this unexpected turn of event--, Zero stood rigid, arms at sides, eyes half-closed. He was filled with a warm, tingly feeling that he couldn't quite explain.

Kaname withdrew, murmuring, "Show me that you're worthy to love my Yuki. Then I will give you my consent."

The silver-haired boy's eyes widened in shock. Was the vampire being serious? Zero bit his lip, pricking the bottom half with his fangs. Blood slowly oozed out, and Zero licked it back up into his mouth, with Kaname watching him so fixedly, Zero thought that any moment now that Kaname would pounce on him. The brunette's eyes bore right through Zero, waiting for his answer.

The ultimate test of love.

"I'll do it. For Yuki."

Wasting no time, Zero ripped off his blazer, followed by his shirt, and thrust the two articles of clothing behind him. In a flash, he reached out for Kaname's uniform buttons as well, undoing them in 8 seconds flat. He was skilled with his hands --- and not just for compulsively wielding weapons, either. Foreign hunger built up inside of him... and not the food type of hunger. _I'll do it for Yuki... for Yuki... for Yuki... _Was this really for Yuki's sake? Zero didn't know anymore. And now, staring at Kaname's stripped body lustfully, Zero realized that this was for his own pleasure.

He grabbed the pureblood leader and tugged him into an iron embrace. Lips as well as stone-hard chests crushed against each other in Zero's desperate attempt to spark the excitement in the rather disinterested-looking vampire. Careful to not slice his tongue against Kaname's fangs upon entering his mouth, Zero slid it through Kaname's teeth slowly and precisely, a string of saliva unlatching itself from his tongue. The battle for dominance was quickly won over by Zero, because Kaname have up early on. Besides, the spotlight wasn't on him.

A wave of pride washed over Zero, who realized that he was the stronghold of their false intimacy. Not that it mattered to him, of course. (A/N: cough, cough) After kissing for about a good six or seven minutes nonstop, Kaname placed his hands on Zero's chest and pushed the prefect boy back, breathing uncoordinatedly. "What are you trying to do," he said breathlessly, "...suffocate her?" He was referring to Yuki, getting the idea that Zero would put her to death with his over-the-edge kissing.

It was true that Zero had been getting caught up in the kiss and getting carried away, and at this he felt slightly embarrassed. _Note to self: keep it cool. _Easier said than done, especially when one was banging a hot sex god like Kaname Kuran. Nevertheless, Zero leaned in again, this time his face buried into Kaname's neck and hands pressed on the small of his back. Pushing him back aggressively, Zero threw Kaname down onto the bed and knelt on top of the brunette, with one leg on either side of him.

Entwining his slender fingers in Kaname's long, silky hair, Zero swirled his tongue around Kaname's mouth, savoring every moment of it. Kaname's hands were on the outside of Zero's thighs, and he wasn't moaning yet --- not a good sign. But, Zero did discontinue the kiss when he looked down to see Kaname's nimble fingers working at Zero's pantline, trying to take off his pants. "Kiryuu," he said in a casual, bored tone, "It's not fair when one lover is completely naked and the other is not."

"Stop criticizing me," Zero growled, the animal in him gradually coming out. Going into beast mode, (A/N: forgive me, lack of better words T___T) Zero kicked off his pants and underwear, ready to rock Kaname's world. Feeling empowered, he bent in to kiss the space in between Kaname's stomach and crotch, and then trailed the kisses up before stopping at the nipples. Still, no apparent or audible sign of pleasure coming from Kaname, since no moans were sounding. Zero aspiringly rubbed his dick against Kaname, hoping for the boy to elicit some sort of sound --- something, anything!

At this, Kaname bolted upright and cleared his throat. "Well, I think I've seen enough," he said hastily.

Zero's eyes shined illustriously like the moon in the night sky. "Oh no you haven't," he replied with a promiscuous smirk, pushing the boy back down forcefully. Except this time, he flipped Kaname over on his stomach and hoisted the pureblood's hips up, thrusting in the one place he could. The mission would not be accomplished if Kaname hadn't moaned. However he did let out a small, surprised gasp as Zero gripped onto his lovehandles, sticking his manhood into Kaname's tight hole.

"K-Kiryuu!" he trembled lightly underneath the silver-haired prefect.

Wordlessly, Zero's hands moved from Kaname's hips down to his inner thighs, until they encountered Kaname's member. Determined to make Kaname moan, Zero grabbed the member in both hands, his pounding chest pressing onto Kaname's back.

"Aaaaaaahhhn...!"

Zero smiled to himself victoriously --- he had successfully made Kaname moan. To finish him off, he magnetized his face to Kaname's neck and could sense Kaname's blood frothing and churning inside of his neck irresistibly, calling out to Zero. So he sunk his fangs in ravenously, ripping through Kaname's skin.

It was over after that.

-

Both of them now fully dressed, standing a few feet apart. It was almost as if nothing had happened. Looking slightly bothered, Kaname felt compelled to ask, "And what exactly prompted you to do _that?_"

"What do you mean?" Zero narrowed his eyes.

"To continue after I said enough," Kaname replied, for once in his life looking uneasy.

Zero shrugged. "You said it yourself. You called me unworthy."

Kaname ran a hand through his hair and exhaled wearily. "And still you are." He said coldly, turning his back to Zero. "You will _never _be worthy of Yuki."

"Who said I was talking about Yuki?"

* * *

_( _f_i_n _)_

r**e**v**i**e**w**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
